Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sputtering cathode and, more particularly, to a sputtering cathode with a magnetic keeper that is hermetically sealed.
Description of Related Art
Prior art sputtering cathodes utilize thermally conductive material to conduct heat to a cooling fluid.
It would be desirable to provide a sputtering cathode that avoided the use of thermally conductive material to conduct heat to a cooling fluid while simultaneously facilitating effective fluid cooling of the target of the sputtering cathode. It would also be desirable that the fluid cooled sputtering cathode be hermetically sealed so that it can be used at ultra-high vacuum levels.